


King and Lionheart

by PharaohZeth



Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Stuff happens, also may have spinoff oneshots here and there, also there may be mentions and appearances of characters not tagged, and a mention of chrobin, and magic, but also dont wanna spoil anything?, drama? not that much actually, help please, i also need a beta reader, i just want more dimiashe content, ive been taking my freaking sweet time with my wips cuz university can be kind of a bitch, kinda want to tag stuf that might semi spoil, may edit later? probably, more will be tagged tagged later, most of the mentioned wont appear that much actually, please dont let it be/stay a rareship, plot? not really?, specially at the beginning, there'll be timeskips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: Ashe was no stranger to harassment, to insults and bullying.It happened when he lived in the streets, when he was taken in by Lonato and even at Garreg Mach. And he knew it wouldn't stop just because he was now living in castle grounds and in a kinda secret (but not really) relationship with the King, that actually would tend to make it a bit worse.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	King and Lionheart

Ashe was no stranger to harassment, to insults and bullying.

It happened when he lived in the streets, when he was taken in by Lonato and even at Garreg Mach. And he knew it wouldn't stop just because he was now living in castle grounds and in a kinda secret (but not really) relationship with the King, that actually would tend to make it a bit worse.

So far nothing really bad had happened, so far he hadn't been assaulted or anything, maybe because everyone had been so busy with the restoration of the Kingdom. But things were a lot more calmer now and he had a nagging feeling that something would happen sooner or later.

The first red flag he saw was one Autumn afternoon when he was on his way to see Dimitri.

A group of people had been talking, their voices going to whispers when they saw him, keeping their eyes on him as he passed by. It was a bit unnerving, but harmless, so he kept walking and ignored them. He, of course, didn't say a word to Dimitri about it.

The next one was a more obvious one, it happened during a reunion that Dimitri had brought him to, to hear his opinion on the matter. It was simple enough and it had to do with the orphans of the war, so he didn't hold back his thoughts knowing very well that Dimitri would appreciate them very much and that he would be able to do something to help. They reached the conclusion of having an orphanage in the castle grounds for the children of the capitol city, Ashe would practically and partially be in charge of it. Not everyone had been happy with this decision; some noblemen specially, who tried to change Dimitri's opinion and undermine Ashe's ideas and opinions. They had received a scolding from Dimitri and since then just glared at Ashe. He was almost sure he heard a muttered 'streetrat' as they left the room.

Yet no actual harassment happened until way later.

The Kingdom was stable now, sooner than most thought possible, almost 3 years had went by and everything was alright.

Then came the topic of marriage.


End file.
